


Dusk Till Dawn

by sleepyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, sleepy jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjeno/pseuds/sleepyjeno
Summary: Right now, there wasn’t a fever rising between them but instead, a familiar, comfortable warmth filled their chests, as gentle and calming as a lullaby.Or, practice can be exhausting, but Jeno and Jaemin find serenity in one another.





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from zayn and sia's "dusk till dawn"

“Good work today,” Jeno called out, breath still coming out in huffs as his body had yet to regulate after going through rounds of choreography. It was 9:58 PM, meaning Chenle and Jisung had to depart sooner than later. Both maknaes grabbed their belongings and shuffled out of the practice room, Jisung casting a mousy smile and giving a small wave to his hyungs whereas Chenle exuberantly called out, “Have fun, ancients”, accompanied by a lopsided smile.

After the rest of the members recollected their breath and had a chance to drink some water, Jeno asked if they’d want to run through any choreography once or twice more before calling it a wrap for the day. He was sitting against the large mirror in the practice room, one leg spread flat out in front of him, the other bent upwards at the knee, a hand resting loosely on top of his knee. Jaemin slid down next to him, placing his head on Jeno’s thigh. 

“We should at least shower first,” Jeno groaned, sweat sticking to his body like a second layer of skin. 

It felt good, working diligently towards crafting the perfect performance for their first concert. Dream’s first concert. When the boys had learned the news that they’d be getting their very own concert in November, it felt surreal. Three years of blood, sweat and tears would finally amount to something, amount to something as massive and organized as a solo concert. Three years of inner and outer conflicts, ranging from insecurities and uncertainties to malicious, baseless articles posted for the purpose of blotching their name, their image. Three years of having to maintain the perfect image, the grueling _idol_ image, the thing they were taught to perfect and sustain since their rookie days. 

Three years of sacrifices, of unspoken promises to themselves, of living in a relentless and systematic cycle.

Three years since they all took a leap of faith and bounded together to form NCT Dream. Three years since the special bond between themselves only grew ever-stronger, now resolute and holding a great deal of care and sincerity.

Jeno hopes he’ll never forget the joyous and spirited reactions of his members the day they were informed about their upcoming concert. Sparkling eyes and bright smiles had filled the room, the room lively with noise and the unbridled excitement of several teenage boys. Jeno himself had felt a jittery spark ease into his body, slowly intensifying, taking in the incredulous news without haste.

That day, Jeno treated his members out at a high-end restaurant, pride filling his mind at the thought of NCT Dream, at the thought of his beloved, cherished members.

“We’ve got the choreo down, that’s enough for today,” Renjun answered, picking himself up as he prepared to leave. Today, they finished learning the choreography for _119_, a song the members looked forward to showcasing a stunning performance for. Donghyuck nodded absently while swishing water between his cheeks, more so to himself than anyone else. Jeno gave a small nod, humming in agreement as he watched Renjun and Donghyuck gather their belongings before heading towards the door.

“You guys should head out soon, too.” Jeno didn’t need to be told twice, the day having been long and tiring. He patted Jaemin’s shoulder, requesting him to get up from his spot on Jeno’s thigh. Jaemin grumbled before leisurely straightening himself out and sitting up, crossing his arms across his torso. 

“Let’s go.” Jeno carefully got up, offering Jaemin a hand. Jaemin took it, forcing Jeno to use his strength to keep himself and the younger from falling over when he used a steel grip to latch onto Jeno’s hand.

“Fuck, that hurt.” Jeno winced, shooting Jaemin a wounded look. Jaemin simply gave him a wicked grin, unbothered.

“Sorry, darling. That must’ve been the tension talking.”

Jeno blinks before looking at him curiously, focusing on Jaemin’s words instead of the pain he had brought upon him. “You’re tense?” Jeno asked gingerly, looking at Jaemin carefully.

“No, not really. But I think I will be if…” Jaemin trailed off, resting his hands on Jeno’s waist. “I can’t have you tonight.” As Jaemin would say, Jeno’s cheeks redden at a world record rate.

“What are you really saying with that?” Jeno asked, preparing for a sly comment. Jaemin laughed, deep and low, his smile and laugh one of Jeno’s favorite things to see and hear.

“Snuggle buddies, of course.” Jaemin looked at Jeno as if he couldn’t believe he even asked such a question, dumbfounded in a faux sense. A smile graced Jeno’s angelic features as he shook his head slowly, in disbelief over his boyfriend’s suggestive bait being reduced to something far more innocent. 

“Whatever you want, Jaemin.”

___

Jeno, showered and getting ready for sleep, was slouching against the headboard of his bed, back cushioned by a pillow. Clad in a black t-shirt and boxers and the temporary soothing the shower provided, he felt refreshed, although sleepiness was easing into his mind and body.

Jaemin made his way over to Jeno’s room after having showered, in all his black sweatpants and white t-shirt glory. He rolled onto the bed, landing flat on his stomach next to Jeno. He blindly wrapped an arm around Jeno’s waist, fingers prodding into his side. Jeno put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed, petting Jaemin’s head softly afterwards. After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Jaemin sat up before moving to straddle Jeno.

“Hey there, Handsome.” Jaemin grinned, easy, eyes twinkling even through the dim lighting of the room. Jeno grinned, sitting up straight and moving closer towards Jaemin.

“Hey there, Angel.”

Like this, with their faces only inches apart, Jaemin could see the tiredness in Jeno’s eyes, the result of a demanding day. Jaemin himself could use some sleep soon, but more than that, he wanted the presence of Jeno’s warmth as he slept.

Jaemin leaned into Jeno’s space, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. Before he completely pulled away, Jeno chased after Jaemin’s lips with his own, meeting in a bumpy manner as Jeno tried to keep his balance by grabbing onto Jaemin’s shoulders. Jeno’s lips on Jaemin’s own weren’t unwelcome at all, Jaemin pressing closer to Jeno, the space between them erased. They shared languid kisses, relaxing into one another with ease.

Jeno broke off simply to rest his forehead against Jaemin’s, the haze in his half-lidded eyes and slow breathing indicators that he was liable to fall asleep any minute now. Jaemin moved just enough so that he could press a heartfelt kiss to Jeno’s forehead. Jeno smiled sleepily. He was truly fortuitous to be adored and loved by someone as boundless and starry as Na Jaemin.

Jaemin pushed at Jeno’s shoulders gently, easily getting him to lie down. Jeno had always been pliable under Jaemin’s hands, but is even more so while on the brink of sleep. Jaemin followed suit, laying on top of Jeno before moving to reconnect their lips, the older sighing into the warm kiss. Jaemin experimentally licked at Jeno’s bottom lip, more so to see any endearing sleep induced reaction than anything else. He was pleasantly surprised when Jeno complied, his lips parting to give Jaemin access. It was so typically Jeno to be good. To be good for Jaemin.

Jaemin slid his tongue past Jeno’s lips, and he couldn’t help but compare the difference in the style of their make out now, with his boyfriend hanging onto remnants of wakefulness, compared to during the day, when his boyfriend has an ample amount of energy and strength. How right now, Jeno let him do as he pleased, whereas in the day, it was always some sort of competition between the two of them to vie for dominance. Right now, there wasn’t a fever rising between them but instead, a familiar, comfortable warmth filled their chests, as gentle and calming as a lullaby. Right now, they were simply basking in one another’s warmth; during the day, they’d usually be unyielding in their grip on each other, as if to say _mine_.

Jaemin didn’t keep Jeno from sleep for long, rolling off of him within a minute or two. Jeno was laying on his side, fast asleep. Jaemin wrapped himself around Jeno, spooning him as he brought an arm to rest snugly against Jeno’s waist.

A boy made from moonlight and as mesmerizing as a starry sky was captivated by the sun. A boy woven out of sunlight and as compelling as dawn was entranced by the moon.

Together, they fit like puzzle pieces, aware that they complete each other and fit best beside one another.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this fic is me repping my name brand lol
> 
> hope this was an enjoyable read ♡
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
